


Bound by Marriage

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Arguing, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Humor, Internal Conflict, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Shyness, Sibling Bonding, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), Suspense, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Chrom finds out that Dark Pit took Lucina's maidenhood. Now the two are forced by Ylissean law to be married. The whole situation weighs down hard on Dark Pit. Will he give up his freedom to take Lucina's hand in marriage?
Relationships: Dark Pit & Pit (Kid Icarus), Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.Net on 11/29/16  
> I am back with a rewrite/rework of one of my older stories and this is another one that was a favorite for a lot of people. Around this time, Dark Pit and Lucina was a new and kind of popular pairing on FF.Net. At the time, there was one thing that no authors did with the pairing, and that was making them marry. So I took it upon myself to make that happen. Dark Pit and Lucina became the first married couple in my universe. 
> 
> This was an idea I enjoyed a lot, especially it was mostly dealing with Dark Pit as a character. He is one of my favorite characters, so I really wanted to do my best to flesh him out and portray how I think he would react in a situation like this. I'm not sure if Dark Pit and Lucina is still a very liked pairing now, who knows. Still one of my favorite pairings in Smash.

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. Everyone is sitting outside having a conversation with each other. Out in the distance, a group of knights on horses were coming towards the Smash Mansion. All the Smashers stopped what they were doing as the knights approached the mansion. Everyone was confused on what was going on. The knights stopped in front of the mansion. All the Smashers knew who was in the front lines leading. It was Lucina's father, Chrom. He didn't look very happy either, something must be wrong.

"Lord Chrom, what are you doing here? Is there a problem?" Marth steps forward and asks his descendant.

"Marth, where is Lucina? I must speak with her immediately!" Chrom yells.

Marth looked at the knights behind Chrom. Sumia and Cynthia came along as well with the other Shepherds. The blue haired swordsman feared for what his great granddaughter might have done. Marth turns to the direction of the mansion. "Lucina! Could you come out here for a moment? It's kind of serious!" He calls.

Lucina comes outside of the Mansion. "What's the matter Mar-" The Ylissean eyes widen in shock when she sees her family and the Ylissean army. "F-Father?! Everyone?! W-What are you all doing here?" She asks worriedly.

Chrom got off of his horse. "Who is he Lucina?!" He asked angrily.

Lucina tilts her head in confusion. "W-What? I don't get what you mean father."

"I'm not a fool Lucina! I heard that someone here has taken your maidenhood! So where is he?!"

Pit and Robin looked at each other in fear. The two knew that Chrom was talking about Dark Pit. "Uh oh..." The two said to each other.

Lucina swallowed hard. She started shaking. She didn't know how to respond to her father. How did he know about Dark Pit when she had never brought him up? How did he know about what they did? "I-I...I..." Lucina started to step back.

Dark Pit comes outside the mansion. He sees everyone standing still looking for him. He was confused on the weird looks everyone was giving you.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I just came outside for some fresh air." The dark angel says.

Pit points over to the Ylissean army. "That's why." He answers.

The dark angel looks up to see the entire Ylissean army glaring at him. He looks and sees Lucina staring back at him in a shaken state. He made eye contact with Chrom. Intensity was beginning to build up.

"Looks like I stepped out at a bad time. Am I missing something here?" Dark Pit asks.

Chrom approached Dark Pit with anger in his eyes. "You!" He points to the dark angel. "You're the one who took Lucina's virginity! Who do you think you are touching my daughter?!"

"Father, please!" Lucina cried.

Dark Pit was not fazed by Chrom. He kept a cool head and didn't choose to act out. With the large army Chrom had, he didn't want to start a war. "I am her boyfriend. Yeah, we had sex. So what of it? It's none of your business anyways."

Chrom gets up in Dark Pit's face. The Ylissean King stood over the dark angel, but Dark Pit still showed no sign of fear. "Lucina is part of a royal family! She is not to have relations with anyone until she is married! How dare you take her maidenhood?!"

"Well it happened. Lucina is old enough to make her own decisions and love whoever she wants. You don't like me? Well that's too bad. I don't care what you think of me. You don't scare me one bit. So I suggest you get out of my face before I rearrange it." Dark Pit sneers.

"Why you dastard?! You stay away from my daughter! Or I'll make you pay!" Chrom pulls out his Falchion.

"Just try me old man. I'm not afraid of you." Dark Pit takes out his sIlver Bow.

Pit runs in and holds Dark Pit arms. "Woah woah woah! L-Let's not do anything rash Pittoo! Are you crazy?!"

Lucina goes in front of Chrom and shields Dark Pit. "Father stop! Don't hurt Dark Pit please! I love him!" She pleaded.

"Lucina...Stand aside. This is between me and him." Chrom says.

Sumia steps down from her pegasus and walks up to Chrom. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Lower your sword darling. You cannot get between true love, and Lucina does love him. Please do not resort to violence." She tells her husband.

Chrom turns to his wife in shock. "But Sumia, he…"

"I recognize what he has done, but this doesn't have to be the way we handle things. You know that. There is already a law in Ylisse for something like this. So please, lower your sword."

Chrom sighs and sheaths his sword back in his scabbard. "Alright, I will not use any violence. But, you will not get away from this easily! There is a law if a person born from a royal family has their maidenhood taken away before marriage."

Lucina's heart started to beat rapidly at the mention of the law her father was referring to. She had never told Dark Pit this because she thought she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Dark Pit turns to Lucina. "What is he talking about?" He asks. Lucina flinches. She looks away from Dark Pit, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"For taking Lucina's virginity before marriage, you are ordered by law to marry her." Chrom informs.

"WHAT?!" ALL the smashers yell in unison.

Dark Pit didn't know how to process the news in his head. Marriage? Dark Pit has had a discussion about marriage with someone when he was in Vegas, but he's never discussed it with Lucina. It was a topic barely brought up in any of their conversations. Now the two were stuck in a predicament where they're forced to be married.

"You didn't tell me there was a law about this..." Dark Pit says to Lucina. He then turns to Chrom. "Seriously? We have to get married?!"

"Yes! You two must get married, it is the law. If he doesn't, then there will be severe consequence..." Chrom threatens. "Those who refuse to abide by the law, are to be executed." He says coldly.

"Chrom, surely that's a little too extreme. Right?" Marth questions.

Chrom shakes his head. "I believe it is only fair."

Palutena comes out of the mansion and sees everything that's going on. "Now what did I walk myself into? Pit, what's going on here? Why does Pittoo look like he's in distress?" She asks her angel.

"U-Uh...W-Well..." Pit couldn't respond to Palutena properly.

"That dark angel took my daughter's maidenhood. Now they must be forced to get married by law." Chrom states.

Palutena raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Marriage you say? Well this is a little interesting. My little Pittoo marrying sweet little Lucina…that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. I guess I could get involved in this little mortal affair. You're welcome to stay so we can discuss more of this, but uh...the army has got to go." The Goddess points to the army.

"Fair enough. Everyone! Report back to Ylisse! I will call for your return once the wedding begins!"

"Yes Lord Chrom!" All the knights bowed and left through a portal to go back to Ylisse.

Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sumia, Owain, and Cynthia go inside the mansion along with Palutena leaving the Smashers to look at each other and try to piece together what's going to happen. Dark Pit turned to the Smashers, he looked very pissed.

"Alright! I want to know right now! Who told him about me and Lucina?! There was no way that he should have known about us!" Dark Pit yells.

Everyone looked at each other, but no one was saying anything. Rob then raises his hand nervously.

"R-Rob...You?!" Lucina says in shock.

"What did you do Rob?" Robin asks her brother.

"I-I didn't do anything. All I did was write a letter to Chrom like I usually do. I have mentioned that Lucina was dating Dark Pit. I didn't say anything about you two having sex. Chrom just jumped into a conclusion and probably assumed the worst. I wouldn't throw you guys under the bus like that." Rob explained. He didn't like the look Dark Pit was giving him. It was a good thing he was next to Shulk to protect him.

Dark Pit ran his fingers down his hair and sighed with frustration. "This cannot be happening..." The dark angel groaned. He walked back inside of the mansion. He started to limp the more steps he took.

"Dark Pit..." Lucina saw how distressed her boyfriend was. She thought it was best to give him time to think.

Marth walks to his great granddaughter and his hand on her shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about…" He says while scratching his head.

* * *

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Robin, Kamui, and Bayonetta are sitting together in Lucina's room with the Ylissean Princess. Everyone had their opinion on the marriage. Lucina was feeling a little flustered by the women showing support to her. Peach was the most excited while Bayonetta was keeping quiet about the situation.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it is a happy occasion that you're getting married. Although, I'm sure it would be much nicer if it was not forced upon you like this" Zelda says.

"Lucina, are you even ready for marriage? That law in your world is a very strict one. It just seems so harsh that you have to be so rushed into marriage." Samus said with worry in her voice.

"I-It's okay Samus. It is a very harsh law. I did wish things didn't end up the way they are now. Marriage wasn't something that was on my mind at the moment. But if I have to...I don't mind it since I'm marrying someone I love. I do love Dark Pit. The thought of spending the rest of life with him...It just sounds..." Lucina covers her face. She was blushing at the married life she was about to have.

Peach hugs Lucina. "I am so happy for you Lucy! Do you know what this means?! We'll have our first married couple in the mansion! That's so exciting! I'm jealous of you!"

"P-Peach, please!" Lucina lowers her head.

Robin wraps her arm around Lucina's shoulder. "So Lucina, since you're going to be getting married, you're going to need a best woman to accompany you in that wedding."

"Robin, there is no best woman in weddings." Zelda reminded the tactician.

"Well there is one now, and it's me." Robin points to herself. "This is a very special occasion for my best friend and I want to be there with her every second of the day to watch her spread her wings." She smiles.

"There are a lot of things we have to prepare for. If you're really going through this wedding, everyone has got to get a dress." Kamui shudders. "I never liked dresses much. I always found them uncomfortable." Kamui says.

Zelda raises an eyebrow at Bayonetta who has been quiet throughout the entire conversation. "You've been awfully quiet, Bayonetta. Aren't you excited for Lucina?" She asks.

The Umbran Witch looked bored from the conversation about marriage. She looks at all the girls. The room fell silent waiting for the Umbra Witch to say something. "If you really want my honest opinion on this, I think this is really ridiculous. Think about it. You're getting forced into marriage just because you and Pittoo fucked. That's something that couples always do. You said it yourself that you weren't thinking about marriage. Now you suddenly have to drop everything over some idiotic law. You're not even in your world anymore."

Lucina nods. "I know Bayonetta. My father can be very irrational sometimes, but it's those consequences that I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose Dark Pit. I know this must be very troubling for him as well."

Bayonetta sighs. "I feel a little sorry for him. It's such a shame that he has to get bound by marriage."

* * *

Marth, Rob, Marth, Roy, Ike, Mario, Corrin, and Clou are sitting together in Dark Pit's room with the dark angel. They've just been sitting in silence exchanging looks at each other. The atmosphere was very awkward compared to the women.

"Alright, so we all understand the situation now. Dark Pit, you have a huge responsibility on you. You have to marry Lucina." Marth declared, effectively breaking the silence.

"No no no no no. This can't be real. Please tell me this is all just a dream." Dark Pit mumbled. He was hoping someone would back him up and tell him it was a dream.

"I wish I could tell you this was a dream, but unfortunately this is the real world and the real world sucks." Pit told him harshly.

Dark Pit sighed with frustration. "I can't believe I'm being forced to get married! Why is this suddenly such a big deal?! So what if Lucina and me had sex?! I thought that was normal!"

"I am very disappointed in you Dark Pit!" Corrin stood up. "You're not supposed to be that intimate with anybody until you are married! It's impure! It's not right!" He shouted. The guys were a little surprised to see how serious Corrin was.

"Corrin…now is not the time for you to lecture me about purity." Dark Pit growled.

"You brought this upon yourself Dark Pit! Virginity is very sacred! You're only to have relations with your lover when you are a married couple! Now you and Lucina are tainted!" Corrin complained.

Cloud puts his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Corrin, I hate to break this to you, but there are a lot of people who has had sex and they're not married." He tells the young boy.

Corrin turns to Cloud in shock. "W-What?! That's not true!" He shook his head. "People should care about purity and commitment!"

"Those are after thoughts to a lot of people Corrin." Cloud folds his arms and shrugs. "I mean, Mario and Peach aren't married and they had sex. I've already had sex before, and I'm not married to anyone. It's not a requirement to get married before you have sex."

Corrin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His world was starting to change around him. People having no security for their purity really frustrated the dragon prince. Corrin covered his ears. "No! No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Can we please get back to the topic guys?!" Rob yells. He turns to Dark Pit. "Now Dark Pit, I know you're not too thrilled with me telling Chrom about your relationship with Lucina. I apologize for that since he jumped to conclusions leading to this, but you're making it seem like marrying Lucina is a bad thing. Is there a problem with that?" He asked sternly.

Dark Pit shakes his head. "It's not that at all. I do love Lucina. I'm just not ready for marriage…not in the slightest."

"Can you really blame Dark Pit for acting like this? I mean, what would you do if you were forced to be married unexpectedly?" Roy said.

"Marriage is a really big commitment. You'd be giving up a lot to be with Lucina. Which also means you'll have to slow down." Ike says.

"What do you mean slow down?" Dark Pit raises an eyebrow.

"Well Dark Pit, you are a pretty reckless angel who likes to run free and do whatever the hell he wants. You won't really be able to do that anymore. You have a wife to take care of, and could possibly have kids too if you plan on having some in the future." Mario lectured.

Dark Pit wasn't feeling any better about the conversation. Hearing that he'd have to give up running free did not make the dark angel feel welcomed about the idea of marriage. Dark Pit got up from his bed.

"I can't take this...I have to go." Dark Pit left his room with his head held down in shame. Pit wanted to pursue his twin but chose not to.

"Did you really have to mention that?! Now you just made him feel worse about the situation!" Pit says

"What else do you want us to do? We can't sugarcoat him. This is something he can't get out of." Marth says.

Pit sighs. "I know. I just...feel sort of bad for Pittoo. I know he'll make the right decision in the end. Or at least...I hope so." He says in a worried tone.

* * *

The Smashers are all sitting down in the dining room for dinner. Dark Pit hasn't touched his food. He's just been sitting with his head down looking at it. He still couldn't get his mind off of his conversation with the guys. The loss of freedom part was the one he really didn't like. It's like he'll lose the other important thing that makes him different from Pit. He didn't want to be seen as a clone stuck to a relationship that he could no longer get out of. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a darker Pit who was bossed around by another woman.

Lucina wasn't like Palutena, but it was in Pit's character to be bossed around. Lucina is sitting across from Dark Pit and sees how distressed her boyfriend is. Dark Pit hasn't really said anything to her and it was starting to worry her.

"So, have you boys already made plans for the wedding?" Peach asks.

Marth nods. "Yes. We have to go and get suits while you ladies get your dresses. Have to decide on decorations, who will be the receptionist, flower girl, best man. Am I missing something?" The Altean Prince pondered

"Yeah, you're forgetting the best woman." Robin points to herself. "I know they don't exist in weddings, but it will for this wedding. I'll make sure Lucina is fully prepared for her wedding." She smiles proudly.

Despite the awkward tension, everyone was still able to talk about the marriage without anyone causing a scene. Luckily, it wasn't Dark Pit who just wanted to ignore this entire conversation. The Smashers were already deciding what would happen to his life, so it was pointless to argue.

Corrin was a different story. He was stunned into silence that none of the guys besides Marth believed that they should not have sex before marriage. Mario was supposed to be a shining example of a pure relationship, but learning that they also had sex when not married rocked the foundation of his view on marriage. Why did the guys believe that? Did they think so lowly of their partners that they would just move on after soiling their fair maiden?

If Corrin had the chance, he would have argued with Palutena about allowing her angel twins to have sex beforehand. She's supposed to be the Goddess of Light that rewarded pure individuals. He was afraid to say anything to her because the last thing he wanted was for a Goddess with "Light" in her title to also share the same view as the other guys.

" _Even Cloud thinks the same as everyone else…" Corrin thought darkly to himself._

He sighed. He didn't want to admit that maybe his logic was backwards. A part of his memory did recall Kamui breaking her own vow, but he ignored that in favor of seeing his sister as a protector he trusted with his life.

"Aren't you all bothered by this just a little bit? This doesn't feel right. Marriages are very sacred. It just doesn't feel right if two people have relations first then get married. They wouldn't be pure anymore!" Corrin yelled.

Cloud sighs, putting his hand on forehead and shakes it. "Here we go again." He grumbled.

Bayonetta was confused at Corrin's outburst. Cloud or the other guys didn't tell her that her boyfriend was throwing a temper tantrum a few hours ago. They thought he would get over it, but that clearly wasn't the case. It was her duty to calm him down, but she clearly didn't know why he was upset in the first place.

"I just think it's pretty stupid. You shouldn't have to get married in order to have sex. If you just want to do it then go ahead. Sorry Pittoo, losing your freedom to be stuck in marriage is pretty tragic." Bayonetta shrugs as she sips on her tea.

Corrin glanced at Bayonetta, horrified at what she just said. "Cere...No. It's not stupid. Your virginity is sacred! You're not supposed to just throw it away and ruin your purity!"

" _You keep using that word_." _Bayonetta thought darkly to herself before she tried to explain herself._ "Why do I need to be restricted from doing what I want to do? If I want to have sex, I'll go and have sex. I don't care for all that marriage stuff anyways. Why be tied down to someone when you could just run free and do whatever you want?"

"So...you'd rather be with other people than be with me?" Corrin muttered darkly.

Bayonetta was a little caught off guard by Corrin's sudden question. She was more surprised this is the conclusion Corrin came to instead of assuming that she preferred to have freedom before having to commit to her special someone.

"That's not what I'm saying Corrin." The Umbran Witch says.

Corrin stands up from his seat and slams his hands on the table. "Well, that's what it sounds like! Is there a problem with me wanting to wait to give my virginity to the one I love?! Are you going to leave me because you don't want to be tied down with me?! Am I not worth it Cere?!" Tears started to well up in Corrin's eyes at the idea of Bayonetta leaving him.

Bayonetta stands up from her seat. "Corrin, I'm not saying that! You know how I feel about you!" She said sternly.

"I'm willing to stay with you...but you won't do the same for me!" Corrin storms out of the dining room crying.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta cried out. The Umbra Witch groaned in frustration and left the dining room.

The Smashers were in shock to see Bayonetta and Corrin argue like that seeing as how it was very unusual for them. They've all been so used to seeing them be happy together that seeing them fall out like that felt uncomfortable.

Kamui sighs. "I'm not surprised by his reaction. My father and my older siblings Camilla and Xander practically hammered it into his head that he is not allowed to have sex at a young age or until he's married. Even my Hoshidian siblings thought the same thing. I never really believed in what they preached. Sex is a choice, so you don't have to wait for marriage to have it."

The half dragon girl didn't want to admit to the Umbran Witch they were in agreement on something,

Dark Pit gets up from his seat. "I can't stay here. I'm just going to go."

"You haven't eaten anything Dark Pit. Please stay." Lucina pleaded.

"I can starve myself for a day. I just can't be around anybody right now..." Dark Pit leaves the dining room with his head down.

Lucina sighs sadly. "He's really not taking this well. I hate seeing him depressed like this. Dark Pit...Why won't you talk to me?" She pondered.

* * *

Dark Pit goes outside to get some fresh air and tries to clear his mind. This whole day has just been a nightmare for him. He wanted to just run away from it all. He didn't want anything to do with marriage. Hearing everyone decide on his future didn't make things better either. The dark angel lost his train of thought as he started to hear crying near the forest. Dark Pit runs over to the forest. When he makes it there, he sees Cynthia lying on the floor holding her knee with Owain beside her. Tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" Dark Pit walks up to the two.

Owain turns to Dark Pit. "It is you!" He points to the dark angel. "The dark corrupter taking the form of the being of light and prosperity! The bandit and tainter of my cousin Lucina's maidenhood! Why have you come here?!"

"I just came out for some fresh air. Then I saw you two out here. What happened?" Dark Pit asks.

"Owain and I were having a little sparring match. Then I tripped on a rock and scraped my ankle. It really hurts!" Cynthia cried.

"Let me see." Dark Pit bends down and looks at Cynthia's leg. It was a big gash with some blood leaking down her leg. "Shit. I'm going to have to clean that up. Don't move. I got you."

Owain puts his hand on Dark Pit's chest to stop him. "Hold it right there! What makes you think I am going to allow your grubby hands to touch my cousin?! You will have to make conversation with my blade, Missiletainn! I have the power of a one thousand Gods in the palm of my hand! To dispel the evil that is-"

"Would you shut up?!" Dark Pit yells. Anymore of Owain monologues and he would've lost it. "Your cousin has an injury and she needs medical attention! Are you going to stand there and continue to talk my ear off or do you want me to help?!"

Owain takes off Dark Pit and clears his throat. "Alright fine. Just don't do anything weird." He spoke normally.

Dark Pit picks up Cynthia and carries her piggyback. Dark Pit and Owain rush back inside of the mansion and place Cynthia on the couch in the living room.

"Oww! It really hurts!" Cynthia whined.

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back." Dark Pit told the young pegasus rider.

The dark angel goes to the bathroom and gets some alcohol, bandage tape, and a paper towel. He comes back into the living room and pours some alcohol on to the paper towel and starts wiping Cynthia's cut.

Cynthia winced in pain. "It burns!"

"I know. My twin did the same to me and I just instinctively punched up. It only stings a bit so don't worry." After Dark Pit was done wiping Cynthia's cut. He took the bandage tape and wrapped it around her leg. "There we go. Good as new. You should be more careful. Wouldn't want any more cuts on you."

Cynthia gives Dark Pit a hug. "Thank you! You're a really nice person!" The dark angel blushed from the warm gesture.

"What an unexpected turn of events! Coming to the aid of my cousin and healing her wounds with the power of...well first aid. You truly have the gratitude of the Blade Master, Odin Dark! For that, you have fifty percent of my trust! Uncle Chrom still doesn't like ya." Owain comments.

Dark Pit rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know. You can go now." He says awkwardly.

"Thank you again Pittoo!" Cynthia bows.

Cynthia and Owain leave the living room and head upstairs. Dark Pit sighs and scratches his head.

Sumia comes into the living room. "Thank you for helping my little girl. That was very kind of you." She smiled.

Dark Pit turns away from Sumia. "O-Oh. It's no big deal. I couldn't leave her out there by herself...That Owain guy can be pretty ear grating. No offense."

Sumia giggles. "Don't worry. You're not the only person who tells that to me or Lissa. Dark Pit right? You mind if we just talk for a little while?"

"Uh...sure." The dark angel reluctantly agrees.

Dark Pit and Sumia take a seat on the couch. "I know the whole marriage thing has been a little nerve racking for you. Chrom is still not too excited about the whole situation." Sumia says.

"I would imagine so. I don't think I'll ever get him to like me. He obviously wants nothing to do with me. Now I have to worry about him being a watchdog on me now that I'll have to marry Lucina." Dark Pit sighs.

"You know, Lucy really does love you. I see it in her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she ever thought of having a future with you."

Dark Pit blushed at the idea. "I...feel flattered. Truth be told, I'm surprised I even got to be her boyfriend. Relationships didn't mean anything to me, then I met Lucina. Love is a really different feeling for me. Never experienced anything like it."

"Ahh, so she's your first love as well? How wonderful." Sumia smiles. "I don't believe you're a bad person Dark Pit. You do have a good heart. Why do you feel you need to cover that?"

Dark Pit looks away from Sumia. "I'm not good at talking about this kind of stuff. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not here to scold you about what happened. Lucina and You made love. It's what lovers do with each other. Dark Pit, you shouldn't worry." Sumia puts her hand on Dark Pit's chest. The dark angel looks at Sumia confusingly. "Your heart will put you on the right path. I know it will." Sumia gets up and walks upstairs to her guest room.

Dark Pit just continued to sit down and ponder. _"What path is considered the right path? I don't know...What do I do...?"_

* * *

The next day, all the Smashers were wide awake and were about to head out to the mall to shop for dresses and suits. All the girls already left for the mall. The guys (minus Corrin) were about to leave, but Pit wanted to go get his twins first. Pit goes back inside the mansion and goes to Dark Pit's room.

Pit knocked on the door. "Pittoo! The guys and I are about to go shopping for suits! You have to pick up yours too!" Pit didn't get any response from his twin. He wondered if he was still asleep. "Pittoo! Pittoo!" The angel yelled louder.

Pit entered inside the room to see that the bed was empty. This confused the angel. Where did Dark Pit go? Pit looked around the entire room and couldn't find him anywhere. "Where the heck did he go?" Pit scratches his head. He gives up and goes back outside.

"Where's Dark Pit?" Marth asks.

"I don't know. I searched all over his room and I couldn't find him anywhere." Pit answered.

"Maybe he'll be back after we're done shopping. We have to go." Mario says.

All the guys began to leave for the mall. On the roof of the mansion, Dark Pit looked out to see the guys leaving without them noticing where he was. The dark angel sighed in relief. "I have to avoid them as much as possible. I can't deal with this."

* * *

The girls are in the dressing room of a mall. Peach came into the dressing room holding a bundle of dresses for all the girls. Peach was obviously the most excited for the wedding, so she clearly went into the store fully prepared on what she wanted.

"Alright girls! I've picked out dresses for everybody! I'm always on the case when it comes to special events for my friends! Lucina, I thought white would be perfect for you despite your colors consisting of blue. It's not a ballroom dress, so it'll be a little easier for others to walk by your and not trip over your dress. I made sure the upper body was small since...uh...well you know. But what do you think?" Peach quickly tried to change the subject.

"It looks great Peach. I'll go try it on and see how it looks." Lucina takes the dress and goes behind the curtains.

All the girls got their dresses and each went into a separate spot. Bayonetta just stood still not looking interested in the slightest to try on her dress.

"Bayonetta? Aren't you going to try on your dress?" Peach asks.

Bayonetta folded her arms and looked away. "If you're going to give me a dress, it better be black."

"Black is for funerals. Unless you're saying your farewells to Dark Pit, do not wear black." Samus snarks.

"Come on, Witch. This is a wedding we're trying to prepare for. This also isn't for you. You can't go into a wedding looking like the slut you are." Palutena insulted.

Bayonetta growled at the Goddess. "Piss off! I'm not getting into the dress!"

Palutena was getting annoyed with the Umbran Witch. She tackles Bayonetta from behind trying to wrestle her to wear the wedding dress. Palutena grabbed onto one of Bayonetta's breasts which caused her to jump.

"My, you sure do have some soft tits for an old hag like yourself." Palutena teased.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bayonetta yelled as she struggled to get away.

Palutena's grip was stronger than imagined and for all of her struggles, she was pulled in closer to the Goddess of Light. Palutena enjoyed seeing her squirm and gave an extra pinch to try and get her to make her squeal. It didn't exactly work, but it was close. Palutena was glad there was a mirror nearby. She could clearly see that the Umbran Witch was blushing with her unwanted closeness.

Peach laughed over the two women fighting. "You know, you two do make pretty good friends."

Bayonetta and Palutena stopped fighting and gave Peach a look. "No! We don't!" They both shouted.

"Peach, I do think you shouldn't let us all wear white. We don't want to outshine the bride herself." Zelda reminded her as she looked at the Goddess of Light. "Although, I know some of us would love to be the center of attention."

"A Goddess must always look her best to impress." Palutena hummed as she finally took her hands off of Bayonetta. The Umbran Witch didn't realize she let out a sigh of relief that Palutena was going to leave her alone.

"We'll be the judge of that." Peach said as she looked toward Bayonetta. "If white doesn't work, your only option is purple. Still, I gave that color for Robin so you're going to be out of luck either way."

Bayonetta grumbled about how unfair Peach was being. She still wasn't going to try it on even if Peach were to buy her the white dress. Meanwhile, Palutena was going to get a beautiful green one while she was stuck with the color that didn't suit her.

" _This is for Lucina…the least I could do for her is show up all tidied up." Bayonetta groaned to herself._

Speaking of Lucina, the Ylissean Princess came out from behind the curtains wearing her wedding dress. All the girls came out to see the swordswoman and they were all mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

"D-Do I look okay?" Lucina asked nervously.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Lucina, you look amazing! I can just imagine you walking down the aisle now. All of your friends and family watching you and taking pictures admiring you. Dark Pit would be absolutely speechless if he saw you!" Peach screeched with excitement.

Lucina blushed. "R-Really? You think so? Thank you. Actually, thank you all for your help. I didn't expect you all to be on board with this so easily. I'm truly thankful." The swordswoman smiled.

Robin wrapped her arm around Lucina's shoulder. "We're your friends Lucina. This is pretty big for you, and we wouldn't let you handle it on your own. We're family after all."

Lucina felt like she was going to tear up. She did have a group of friends who really cared for her. Seeing all those smiling faces around her just brought joy to her. The Smashers were her family. "You all have my gratitude."

"We should start heading back to the mansion. Don't worry Lucy! I paid for the dresses already." Peach said with a giggle.

All the girls paid for their dresses and started heading back for the mansion.

* * *

All the guys are still in the suit store across the street. Marth was busy being too occupied looking at himself in the mirror while he's wearing his tuxedo.

"Look at you. Looking sharp. Who's that blue haired beauty in the mirror? Oh wait, that's me. Looking fabulous as always." Marth flips his hair. "It's so refreshing to see myself in a tuxedo."

"Yes, Marth. It is refreshing to see you not being in a dress for once." Ike snarks.

"Hey! This is my decedent's wedding. I have to look good."

"Yeah. This is Lucina's wedding. You already had your wedding drama queen." Roy jokes.

"Did everyone get their suits already?" Mario asked. "Hey, where's Pit?"

"Over here guys!" Pit came towards the guys wearing a white tuxedo. All the guys just gave Pit a rather nasty look. Everyone else was wearing black while Pit wanted to be the one in white.

"Pit! We all agreed to wear black! Why did you get a white tuxedo?" Mario asked.

"I'm the light angel. Pittoo is gonna wear black, so it makes sense that I wear white. "

Mario facepalms. "Nevermind. Keep the suit. We have to go back and start preparing for the wedding. Alright, are we going to pay for our suits separately or-" Mario turned around to see all the guys were gone. "Fuck you all. Seriously."

"Sir, you know you have to pay for those suits." The cashier reminded him.

"Yeah yeah I know." Mario starts reaching into his wallet.

* * *

Back at the mansion, all the Smashers and Ylissean soldiers got together and started decorating for the wedding. Marth and Chrom were walking together. Chrom was a little impressed by how well all the Smashers were working together for the wedding.

"I must say grandfather, this is amazing! Everything will be prepared in no time flat." Chrom said. He resisted the urge to call him "great, great, great (to the nth number) grandfather" because Marth didn't want to be reminded by how old he was. Grandfather was fine.

"It does help when you're living with fifty other people. You get things done a lot quicker...sometimes." Marth says.

"I do wish we had a wedding planner. It just doesn't feel right to set up without one."

Mario walked up to the swordsmen. "Hey there Chrom, everything okay?" He asks

"Everything is alright. I was just addressing that maybe it would be good to have a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner huh? Don't worry, I know just the right person for the job." Mario puts on a bow tie and takes out a notepad. "Hello. My name is Mario Mario, expert wedding planner at your service."

Chrom tilts his head in confusion. "Wait, how can you just put on a bow tie and notepad and call yourself a-"

"Don't question it." Marth interrupts his descendant. "Mario is a man of many jobs. There isn't anything he can't do."

Dark Pit was staring outside of the balcony looking at everyone preparing for the wedding. He wasn't handling things well. Everywhere he went around the mansion, it was about the wedding. He was slowly starting to lose it. He goes back inside his room not wanting to see anymore. He plops on his bed frustrated.

Lucina comes into Dark Pit's room. "Hey Dark Pit, I wanted to check up on you. I haven't heard from you since last night. I was worried."

Dark Pit has been avoiding contact with everybody. He felt like if he did speak to someone, he would just explode with anger. He sits up.

"Lucina. I can't do this. This is ridiculous! Everyone is determining my future like it's their choice! They're not the ones being forced into marriage! I've been nothing but stressed about this! What good am I even getting from out of it?! Losing my freedom?! Yeah, like that's something to be happy about!" Dark Pit slams his fists on the bed.

Lucina couldn't help but feel a little offended. Was Dark Pit implying that being married to her is like some sort of punishment. "Dark Pit? Do you...not enjoy the idea of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Dark Pit turned to Lucina seeing how visibly upset she looked. "Lucina...I'm not saying that...I just..."

"You asked what good are you getting out of this. Is staying committed to the one you love not good enough for you?!"

"Lucina...I'm not ready for marriage! I don't want to give up my freedom! I lived my life going by my own rules! Now I'm supposed to give that up?!"

"You're giving that up for me!" Lucina yells, putting her hand on her chest. "Is your freedom really that important to you?!"

Dark Pit shakes his head. "You don't understand Lucina..."

Tears started to stream down Lucina's face. "Tell me now Dark Pit! Is being married to me such a punishment to you?! Would you rather be alone and not spend the rest of your life with me?! Your girlfriend?!"

Dark Pit swallowed hard. His mind was at a stand still. He wasn't able to utter any sort of answer. He was shaking. He didn't know what he should do. The dark angel just turned away from his girlfriend. He ran out to the balcony and just flew away without looking back.

Lucina fell down to her knees crying. "I...I thought you loved me...Dark Pit..." She whimpered. "What have I done wrong…?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set in Smash City. It was very quiet. No citizen walking amongst the area. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing. Dark Pit is sitting on top of a building staring at the sunset. All he had was his thoughts speaking to him. Two sides of his mind fighting against each other. One half telling him that what he did to Lucina was wrong, saying that he should go back and apologize to her and face the future. The other half was telling him he shouldn't go back. That means being locked to marry and lose his freedom for good. The dark angel was left helpless on what to do.

Sumia told him that his heart would put him in the right path. Was this the right path for him? He sure didn't feel like it. Chrom was probably aware of his disappearance. So Dark Pit made things worse between him and Chrom for causing his daughter to cry. Everyone is probably not happy with what he did. A lot of thoughts were weighing down on the dark angel. His heart was heavy and he was lost on what to do.

Dark Pit wasn't alone for long. "Poor little Pittooey. Sulking as if he lost someone important. Oh wait, I guess that it did happen." Hades' voice spoke in a teasing manner.

Dark Pit looked around himself. "Hades? Why aren't you speaking to me face to face?" He asked in a gloomy and monotone voice.

"I'd love to do that Pittooey, but your little twin decided to destroy my body. Now I'm nothing but a disembodied voice. Think of me as the bad conscious in your head. The good conscious would never win since there is no angel to debate against. Well, there's something I can always win at." Hades snarks.

"Get to the point. What do you want from me?"

"I hate to be the nosy neighbor...Actually, I'm always the nosy neighbor. It's fun to watch other people's lives. I saw your little argument that you had with that human girlfriend. I agree with you Pittooey. Getting forced to marry a human for fucking her is pretty dumb. Giving up your freedom. That doesn't sound fun at all. Now you're stuck thinking whether you should stay free forever or be stuck married to that human. Maybe I can help you."

Dark Pit ears perked up. "What are you saying?"

"You won't have to lose your freedom or the girl. I have the power to let you keep both. All I need...is the soul of that dragon prince."

Dark Pit was aware that Hades wanted Corrin so badly. Rob had told him that Hades wanted Corrin's soul to get his body back. There was no real proof of why Hades wanted Corrin. The dark angel wasn't just going to fall for Hades's false offering.

"I know what you're trying to do Hades. I'm not stupid. I'm not giving up Corrin just so you can destroy this place. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"Think about what you're giving up here! Would you rather throw away your freedom to marry that human?! You're gonna be stuck with her for the rest of your life with no freedom to do whatever you want! Besides, she'll die earlier than you will. You'll be stuck looking at her grave and live alone for the rest of your life. All those priests feed you that together forever bullshit when it's not even real. It's all false advertising. Marriage doesn't actually last forever. Divorce exists. You can leave a marriage whenever you want. I'm giving you this opportunity. Give me the dragon prince's soul. I'll grant you unlimited freedom. Do we have a deal?" Hades asks.

Dark Pit took a moment to think. He wasn't one to take orders from anybody or sell out, but everything Hades told him. Marriage not actually being forever. The hard fact that Lucina will die before he would. It was all getting to the dark angel. He was stuck with another choice he couldn't get out of. Before Dark Pit could give an answer, Pit was coming towards his twin.

Hades was not pleased with Pit's arrival. _"That damn angel is always ruining everything!" The King of the Underworld growled._

"Pittoo! Thank goodness I found you!" Pit exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Dark Pit asks.

"I was looking for you! Pittoo, you have to come back!"

Dark Pit looks away from Pit. "I can't go back! I'm not ready for all this commitment!"

"What happened Pittoo?! I thought you loved Lucina. What's wrong with marrying her? You're very lucky you know! To have a loyal girl like Lucina as your girlfriend! You two have the happiest relationship I've ever seen! Do you really want to throw that away?!" Pit argues.

"No! Pit..." This was one of the rare occasions when Dark Pit just called Pit by his name regularly with no insult. "I do love Lucina. I've never experienced what love was until she came into my life. I didn't expect such a small crush would turn into something bigger. I enjoy the time I spent with her. Lucina is the one who can always bring a smile to my face. I...I don't want to lose her."

Pit walks up to his twin and places a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her that Pittoo. I know this is rough for you, but you don't want to lose something that you hold dear. I would give up anything Robin, because I love her. I know you would do the same for Lucina."

Pit was the only one who really understood Dark Pit. Makes sense with them being twins. All of Dark Pit's worries began to fade away from him. He wasn't going to run away anymore.

Dark Pit stands up. "...Okay. I'm going back. If I have to marry Lucina, then that's what I'll do."

Pit gives his twin a smile. "You're doing the right thing. You're my brother after all, so you were going to make the right decision."

"Damn you Pit! Why must you get in the way of my plans?!" Hades yelled angrily.

It was then did Pit finally notice there was another presence besides his twin. "Hades?! What are you doing here?!"

"Pittooey was going to be my way of getting the dragon prince! You just ruined everything!" Hades complained.

The dark angel was starting to grow annoyed with Hades. He wanted to kick himself for almost allowing himself to follow Hades's order. Dark Pit wasn't a servant to no one."Listen Hades, I'm not taking orders from you. I'm not selling out. So why don't you just back off?!" He said.

Hades sighs. "Alright. I'm getting tired of this waiting around. You've left me with no other choice." Hades snaps his fingers.

An explosion was heard. It was coming from the mansion. The angels turned to see the smoke rising from the mansion

"What did you do?!" Pit yelled.

"I'm taking that dragon prince by force! If you won't give him up to me, then I'll have to destroy everything!"

A loud scream was heard from the mansion. Dark Pit's ears perked up as he recognized whose voice it was. "...Lucina?"

"Looks like my demons have a hold of her. I don't care what they do with her. Nothing but human trash to me." Hades said coldly.

Something snapped from within Dark Pit. He did not take Hades's insult towards his girlfriend very lightly. The dark angel balled his fist and gritted his teeth. His breathing started getting heavier and his body was shaking. Pit was growing a little frightful of his twin. Dark Pit takes out his Silver Bow and flies towards the mansion in a burst of speed.

"Pittoo! Wait for me!" Pit yelled as flew behind his twin. "Dammit! Lady Palutena's Power of Flight is going to end soon! You're going to make me run to the mansion at this rate!"

Dark Pit wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. Nothing of what Pit was saying was getting through to him. Dark Pit only had one thing in mind, and that was to slaughter all of Hades's demons to save Lucina. The angels arrived at the mansion to see the Smashers and Ylissean soldiers fighting Hades's demons.

Rob and Robin were surrounded by Nettlers preventing them from reaching Lucina who was being attacked by a giant four armed demon. Chrom and the Ylissean army were fighting against sword and spear wielding demons. The demons seemed a bit too powerful for the army compared to the Risen they've fought back in their world.

The smashers were battling a group of cyclops demons and Monoeyes. Bayonetta easily dispatched all of the demons with Cloud by her side.

Lucina gets knocked down to the ground with her Falchion falling out of her hands. She tries to crawl towards it, but the giant four armed demon kicks it out of the way. Lucina is being grabbed by the giant demon and starts crushing her with his hands. Lucina lets out another painful scream.

Dark Pit lands to the ground. "HADES!" The dark angel yelled from the top of his lungs.

All the demons turned their attention to Dark Pit. They charged at the dark angel with their spears and swords preparing to attack. Dark Pit showed no fear and charged at the demons. He took apart his Silver Bow and started cutting through the demons. Dark Pit does a diagonal slice with his Silver Bow cutting a demon who was trying to stab him with a spear in pieces.

A cyclops came towards the dark angel and swung his club. Dark Pit ducks under the club and kicks the cyclops in the stomach. The cyclops fell down to one knee. Dark Pit took the opportunity to stab the cyclops in the eye and stab him in the head with the other half of his Silver Bow.

Monoeyes began to charge at Dark Pit from above. Dark Pit puts his Silver Bow back together and twirls it around him knocking back the demons. More demons began to charge at the dark angel. Dark Pit lets out a yell and charges at the demon with his Silver Bow in front of him. He impales the incoming demons with his Silver Bow. The demons were stuck on the Silver Bows. Dark Pit throws the demons up and cuts them all into pieces. The blood of the demons rained down on Dark Pit. He wiped it off of him and continued to move on.

Dark Pit walked towards the giant demon who's holding Lucina. "Let. Her. Go!" He growled..

The giant drops Lucina on the ground and throws a punch at Dark Pit. Dark Pit side steps away and shoots the giant with an arrow. The giant was now stunned. Dark Pit took this opportunity to cut off all the giant's arm with his Silver Bow. The giant was screaming in agony. A smirk appeared on the dark angel's face. Dark Pit pulls out his staff and points it at the defenseless demon. "Goodbye!" He yelled as he let out a charge shot that blasted through the giant's torso.

All of Hades's demons were laid out all over the place. Blood and body parts everywhere. Pit looked in shock at what his twin had just done.

"Well...That was some protagonist plot armor right there. He just laid waste to all of Hades's demons. Note to self, never piss off Pittoo. Ever." Pit made a mental note to himself.

Dark Pit walked over to Lucina and helped her up to her feet. "Are you okay Lucina?"

Lucina looks up in shock. "Dark Pit...You came back." She nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving us."

Hades was not happy with what he witnessed. He gave Dark Pit a cold stare. "How disappointing. I give you the opportunity of a lifetime, and you threw it all away for some human. Disgusting. Fine. If this is what you choose, then I hope you two have a happy wedding. Don't expect any gifts from me." Hades goes back into the Underworld.

"Is everybody okay?" Pit asked the Smashers and Ylisseans.

Everyone was back on their feet. Some minor injuries here and there, but everyone was okay. Someone was missing though. The person that Hades went after. Given how angry he was, chances are that Hades didn't get Corrin, but it seemed like others were worried as well. "…Where's Corrin?" The angel asks.

Bayonetta would have been the one to ask that if Pit didn't. The battle made her not focus so much on the other Smashers, so when things finally settled down, he wasn't anywhere nearby. Was he even participating in the battle?

"He's sulking at the lake in the Forest of Harmony." Kamui answered.

"And Hades didn't know where he was…" Bayonetta answered her own question. " _Corrin is really lucky." Bayonetta thought to herself. "I need to see him when everything has settled down…then again…I don't think he's ready to talk to me…"_

The most important thing was that Corrin was safe even if he was still in a grouchy mood. Once the biggest concern was out of the way, the Smashers were allowed to take a breather.

"Thank goodness everyone is okay." Lucina sighed in relief.

Dark Pit nods. "Yeah...Lucina." The angel turns to the blue haired girl. He had his eyes averted because he still felt ashamed for what he did earlier. "I...want to apologize. It was immature of me to do that to you. I was just so stressed from this whole situation and I didn't know who to turn to or what to do. I took all my anger out on you..."

Lucina thought about it for a moment. Her family was concerned for her on why she was crying. Pitchforks and torches would've been coming to Dark Pit if he didn't come back. A much harsher punishment than what the law warned.

Lucina puts her hand on Dark Pit's shoulder. "Dark Pit, it's okay. I understand."

Dark Pit held Lucina's hand. "No. It wasn't right. Lucina...I do love you. You mean a whole lot to me. You're the first person who helped me experience love. After spending so much time with you, I've realized how...happy you make me. I want to keep spending time with you Lucina. Everyday. Sometimes you have to give up some things to be with the one you love, and I'm willing to do that."

Lucina's heart started pounding. "D-Dark Pit?! W-Wait, do you mean?!"

Dark Pit got down on one knee. He vaguely remembered what he saw back in Vegas. "Lucina...I'm asking if...you would like to marry me?"

The Ylissean princess couldn't believe what was happening. She covered her mouth. Tears of joy were starting to stream down her face. She was happy. Dark Pit mustered up the courage to propose to her on his own. Showing how much she really meant to him. Lucina nodded. "Yes! Yes I would love to marry you! Yes!"

The couple embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss with each other. Everyone started cheering and clapping for the two.

"Way to go Pittoo. You did the right thing." Pit said to himself with a smile on his face. It brought joy to him to see his twin smile and be happy.

Dark Pit and Lucina broke their kiss. Both staring at each other with smiles on their faces. Dark Pit shyly looks away and scratches the back of his head. Chrom approaches the two.

"Dark Pit. I was wrong about you. You showed how much you truly cherished my daughter. You saved her life. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You have my blessing." Chrom bowed to Dark Pit.

"Thank you Chrom." Dark Pit replies.

"Alright everyone! We rest for tonight! Tomorrow, we continue working on the wedding for Lucina, and her fiance Dark Pit! Again, congratulations to the both of them!" Chrom clapped for the couple. Everyone else started to join in and cheer.


	3. Chapter 3

Days have passed and today was the day for the wedding of Dark Pit and Lucina. Instead of having the wedding outside in Smash City, it was decided that the wedding would take place in the Smash Mansion. So with the help of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Some renovations have been done inside of the mansion.

There was now a chapel for anyone who believed in deities and for couples in the mansion who wished to be married. There was also a ballroom that can be used for parties and other formal occasions. These were made to make things more convenient and not to bother the citizens of the Smash Realm. No complaints on why monsters, gods, and big giant hands are mixed with a bunch of humans. This is a very momentous occasion. Dark Pit and Lucina will be the first married couple in the Smash Realm.

Smashers and the people of Ylisse were all sitting together waiting for the wedding to begin. All the girls and guys had their own separate dressing rooms since the bride and the groom can't see each other yet.

All the women were inside of Lucina's room with their dresses on. Robin was wearing a purple dress. Palutena and Rosalina were wearing a light green dress. Samus was wearing a blue dress. Kamui was wearing a silver dress with some black mixed in. Peach and Zelda had on their white dresses that they've always had with them. Bayonetta was still not happy that she got stuck with the white dress that Peach picked out for her. It wasn't a bad looking dress, but she just wished that she didn't get stuck with white. White suits better for Jeanne than her. The deal was done. There was no point to complaining anymore and she just has to accept it.

Lucina, who was in her wedding dress, was looking at herself in the mirror. She was in a very happy mood and her bright smile was lightening up everyone's mood.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you Lucina! You look wonderful! I told you I had a good sense of fashion!" Peach smiled proudly.

Lucina chuckled at Peach's excitement. "Thank you Peach. I never doubted your knowledge of clothing. I like the dress a lot. You made a really good choice."

"I still can't believe it. Today is Lucina's wedding day. My best friend is growing up so fast. It brings a tear to my eyes." Robin started to tear up. She was obviously being over dramatic, but she was proud of the huge step her best friend was making. "Hold me!" The tactician started bawling her eyes out while hugging Kamui.

The dragon princess felt a little awkward at how Robin was acting. "People didn't get this excited over a wedding back in my world."

Zelda rolled her eyes at the tactician. "Robin, you and your overreactions. It's not like Lucina is leaving us. She'll still be with us, but now she'll have a husband." She stated.

Palutena walks up to Lucina. "I'm a little jealous. The youngest one out of all is getting married before any of us. Although by force, you've beaten us all to the punch. I know I'm not one to get all emotional and do all that crying business, but I do want to address something. Pittoo is like a son to me just like Pit. To see him smile and be a humble person towards someone he's grown attached to. It makes me feel...feel...you get the idea." The Goddess of Light waves off. "Point is, if Pittoo was going to fall for someone, you're the perfect choice."

Lucina smiled at the Goddess. It made the Ylissean princess happy that she had Palutena's approval. "Thank you Lady Palutena. I am honored to have your approval. I will not disappoint you. I promise to be a good wife to Dark Pit."

"I know you will. I have faith that you will."

"Group hug! Group hug!" Peach yelled excitedly pulling everyone in for a group. This is the one of the very few times that everyone was happy to join in on Peach's group hugs.

Bayonetta was the only one who didn't decide to join in on the group hug. She found it a little off that Palutena was trying to be sincere for once in her life. It felt a little forced to her, but that wasn't her priority at the moment. Her mind was too preoccupied thinking of Corrin. She had a feeling that the dragon prince was still upset with her. She's been thinking of a way to try and apologize. Something clicked in her head and a smirk appeared on the Umbran Witch's face.

* * *

All the guys were standing out of Dark Pit's room. The dark angel said that he wanted to have some time to himself for the moment. Everyone was in their tuxedos all cleaned up with the only one still trying to pretty up himself was Marth.

Marth was holding on to a mirror and brushing his hair. He stops to take a moment to look at myself. "What do you think? Do I look good?" Marth asked Roy.

"Yes Marth! Yes! I've been telling you this for the past twenty times!" The red haired swordsman yelled annoyed.

"Well no need to be so grumpy. I'm not like you who just gets up out of bed and just slaps on a piece of clothing. It takes time for a hero like me to get ready. I need to get my hair straightened. Make sure my skin is smooth. Paint my nails..."

"Continue acting like a prissy spoiled rich girl?" Ike snarks.

"Oh be quiet! Honestly, you two will ever understand what it's like to be as pretty as me." Marth flipped his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Roy and Ike yelled at the Hero King. Marth coward in fear.

Cloud meets up with the rest of the guys. He looked visibly frustrated. "I give up." The blond haired swordsman sighed.

"What's the matter Cloud? Is this about Corrin again? He's still upset about the sex before marriage thing?!" Mario asks.

"Yeah. He's been really stubborn about listening and understanding other people's morals. I can't get through to him if he won't listen to reason. He's not coming inside the mansion…and he ran off." Cloud folds his arms.

Mario shook his head. "Okay, I guess we're just going to have to do the wedding without him. If he's just not going to listen then there's no point in arguing. He'll probably come back after the wedding is over."

Pit comes in walking towards the group. "Hey guys! It's almost time to go! Is Pittoo ready yet?"

"He wanted us to wait out here for him. He hasn't come out for a while. I hope everything is okay." Rob pondered.

Pit puts his fingers under his chin. "Hmm, I'll go check inside and see if he's okay. You guys go on without us. We'll catch up."

All of the guys left Pit to go to the chapel. Pit opens the door to Dark Pit's room. He sees his twin sitting down just looking at himself in the mirror. He was already in his tuxedo and was ready to go, but he was just sitting in deep thought. The dark angel knew what was coming up for him and the step he was taking in his life. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried.

Pit walks up to Dark Pit and puts a hand on his shoulder. Dark Pit jumped a little not noticing his twin. "Oh, hey..."

"You alright Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

"You're nervous aren't you? I can feel it. Listen Pittoo, this is a little nerve racking for you I know. Fate is a little strange at times, and you never know what situation it's going to get you into. Just know that you're not alone on this Pittoo. You have friends that are supporting you. Lucina's family, the Smashers here, even Lady Palutena is happy for you! It's rare for her to be happy for ANYBODY! This is a big day for you, and I'm going to be sticking with you through everything."

Pit's words were very encouraging to the dark angel. All of the troubles he had started to slowly drift away. Dark Pit stood up. "...Okay. I'm ready."

Pit wrapped his arm around Dark Pit's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm right by your side. I have to be anyways. I am the best man after all. I also have your ring. Now what kind of a best man would I be if I didn't show up for a twin's wedding? Let me tell you, I'd be a the worst-"

"Okay!" Dark Pit rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Geez. Even during my wedding you don't shut up."

"Heh. Sorry about that."

* * *

Everyone was now seated at the chapel. Dark Pit and Pit were already standing at the altar waiting for Lucina to arrive.

"Aren't we supposed to have some priests or something for these weddings?" Dark Pit asked Pit.

"We do. Mario is taking over the job for us." Pit pointed over the plumber who just added reading glasses to his tuxedo.

Dark Pit raises an eyebrow at his twin. "Really? Does Mario have to do everything for us?"

"Well he is Super Mario. You can't stop him from doing whatever he wants no matter how you try."

The doors opened up. Everyone turned to the back at the chapel to see Lucina being escorted down the aisle with Robin. The pianist started playing Here Comes the Bride. Everyone was all on their feet taking pictures and awestruck at how beautiful she looked. Dark Pit stared at Lucina with his mouth a gape. He was completely left in silence. He couldn't keep his eyes off the Ylissean princess. When their eyes met momentarily, the dark angel felt his heartbeat at a rapid pace. His cheeks started to blush. He was just unable to form any words. All he could do is admire the beauty of his fiancé as Lucina stood before him at the altar.

"D-Do I look...okay Dark Pit?" Lucina asked him with a smile.

Dark Pit was mumbling and stuttering over his words. Pit nudged Dark Pit's shoulder getting him to come back to his senses.

"Y-You look...beautiful Lucina." Dark Pit muttered.

Mario cleared his throat. "Family. Friends. Evil villains and Gods. We are gathered here today in Holy Matrimony, for the lovely couple before us. Lucina, Princess of Ylisse. Dark Pit, the dark angel from Skyworld. Now, best man and...best woman." Mario just glanced at Robin with his eyebrow raised. The tactician waved at the plumber. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes!" Pit and Robin said. The two gave Dark Pit and Lucina their rings. The bride and groom put their rings on each other's fingers and held each other's hands.

"Are there any words you two would like to share with each other?" Mario asks.

"I have a few." Dark Pit spoke up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Lucina...It's a little difficult for me to say. I always thought love was a pretty stupid feeling. When I first met you...I didn't think I'd fall for you the way I did. Lucina, every moment I've had with you has helped me open up a little more and made me happier. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, and I'm honored to be married to you. I vow to be the best husband I can be."

Lucina felt her heart throb at Dark Pit's words. He was someone who always kept his feelings secluded to himself, but seeing him convey his feelings like this and saying how much she's changed her was very special. "Dark Pit...that was beautiful. I vow to be a good wife to you as well." The Ylissean Princess puts her hand on her chest.

"Lucina, do you take Dark Pit to be your husband?" Mario asked.

Lucina nods. "I do."

"Dark Pit, do you take Lucina to be your wife?"

Dark Pit nods. "Yes, I do."

"Well then, if there's anyone that thinks-" Mario's sentence was cut off by Pit.

"There's no need to even ask that question. Chrom has accepted Dark Pit, and the writer didn't mention anyone else liking Dark Pit or Lucina. So can we just skip all of that and get to the kissing part already?" Pit asked. Again, the Smashers would wonder who the hell the author was since he loved mentioning him a lot.

Mario shrugs. "With that being said, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dark Pit and Lucina pressed their lips together, now as husband and wife. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the newlywed couple. Flower girls started throwing flowers over the couple as they began to walk from the aisle with Dark Pit carrying Lucina bridal styles. The dark angel couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but he was happy. Lucina hugs Dark Pit. Pit was happy to see his twin smile and be happy on such a grand occasion.

Robin walks up to Pit. "I can see you're very proud of him. He has grown up a lot since he's been in the mansion."

"Yeah...it doesn't seem too long ago when he was trying to kill and take my spot of being the true Pit. Now look at him...a married man...he's growing up so fast Robin." Pit sniffled.

"So is Lucina...It's hard to let your kids go...They're all grown up now." Robin hugged her boyfriend and the two started to cry in an exaggerated manner.

When Dark Pit and Lucina reached the door, Lucina threw her bouquet of flowers over her head and behind her. All the girls piled up together and fought to try and grab it. Their dreams would be crushed by Palutena who warps to grab the bouquet of flowers. The girls were visibly upset with the Goddess of Light.

Palutena laughs. "Sorry ladies. Looks like I'll be the next one to get a wedding. I think I already know who my husband will be." Palutena gave a teasing look to Ganondorf. The King of Darkness just folded his arms and tried not to pay attention to Palutena. He would rather have Link kill him again instead of give into the light…even if she did look radiant in her dress.

* * *

All of the Smashers and the people of Ylisse were now in the ballroom celebrating and partying. Drinks and food were being served. Everyone was dancing to the slow and romantic music playing from the large stereos. Everyone was happy and having such a good time…everyone except Corrin.

Corrin had returned back to the mansion after the wedding. Needless to say, he was still very upset. He was just sitting at a table by himself. Cloud didn't bother to check up on him knowing he'd still be throwing a tantrum even after everything was over, so the blond spent his time with Kamui to teach him how to dance, since he doesn't know how.

Rob approached Corrin at the table. "Corrin, where have you been? You missed the whole wedding, it was very beautiful. I was worried where you ran off to." Corrin didn't respond to the tactician. Rob rolls his eyes at the silver haired boy. "Corrin, you have to get over this. This is a very special moment for Dark Pit and Lucina and you choose to be ill towards them because they had relations before marriage. Not everyone is going to think the same as you. Everyone is different Corrin. There isn't a perfect world where everyone thinks like you. Also, sometimes having relations leads to falling in love and soon marriage. It's not a sin like you think. I know I shouldn't be lecturing you like this, but this something you have to hear."

Rob leaves Corrin on his own. The tactician's words did get through to Corrin. He was being highly disrespectful towards Dark Pit and very inconsiderate to listen to Cloud when he was trying to speak reason to him. Not only that, he was being unreasonable with Bayonetta. He sighed to himself. He wondered what his mother and siblings would think of him if they saw how childish he has been.

Corrin gets up from the table and begins to make his way out of the ballroom. However, he didn't notice the banana peel that Diddy dropped in front of him after he was done eating and he slipped on it. Corrin fell on his back and groaned in pain. When he opened his eyes, his face turned red when he realized that he was looking up under a woman's dress. It wasn't just any woman. It was Bayonetta.

Bayonetta looked down to her boyfriend under him. "Corrin darling~ Nice of you to drop by and see me." The Umbran Witch smirked.

"C-Cere! I-I..."

"I'm sorry for the argument we had. Now that this wedding is over, how about we get ready for our own wedding?" Bayonetta lifts up her dress to reveal the black lingerie she was wearing under it. "Or maybe we can just skip all the formalities and get straight to the fun part?"

Corrin started to shake and sweat. He quickly covered his eyes. "C-Cere! I-I have to buy you a ring first before we start!"

Bayonetta blushed a little. Corrin would go out and buy a ring for her before they get too serious. She still wasn't thinking about marriage, but at least she was happy to patch things up with Corrin.

Lucina is with Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, and Marth. The family was having a toast together to celebrate Lucina and Dark Pit being the newlyweds.

"Congratulations Lucina. You've indeed grown up. Now you're married. Time moves very quickly. I couldn't be any more proud of you my daughter." Chrom smiles.

"Thank you father." Lucina bowed.

"Does this mean that Dark Pit is now a prince?" Cynthia questions.

"It does dear. He'll be ruling along with Lucina when it's time to go back." Sumia answered.

"Speaking of Dark Pit, have you seen him Marth? I haven't seen him after the wedding was done." Lucina asks.

"I saw him go up on the roof of the mansion." Marth answers.

_"Hmm? I wonder if he's okay?_ " Lucina thought to herself. "I'll go speak to him." Lucina leaves the ballroom to head up to the roof.

* * *

Dark Pit is sitting by himself on the roof. All he's been doing is looking up at the moon and drinking a root beer. There was a lot on his mind. He looked at the ring on his finger and he remembered what that old man told him back in Vegas.

_"When you propose to the one you love, you're saying that you want to be with them for the rest of your life. Till death do you both apart. You two want to commit and devote yourself to each other to be loyal and love one another. When you get married, your commitment is now eternal. This is the one you chose to be with forever. Nobody else. It is a very big step in a relationship. Soon you may experience the same feeling."_

"Hmph. Well you were right about that old man." Dark Pit mumbled.

"Dark Pit?" Lucina called out.

Dark Pit loses his train of thought when he hears Lucina call out to him. He turned to her. "Oh...Lucina. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Is everything okay? You just disappeared after the wedding." Lucina took a seat next to Dark Pit.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know how I am with crowds, not my thing. Just been thinking, now that we're married. That means I'm a prince now. It's a lot to take in. I don't know a damn thing about ruling a country." Dark Pit looks up at the sky. "The future is...scary to think about."

Lucina placed her hand on Dark Pit's hand. "I understand, but you know you're not alone on this don't you. You have me. We're married now, and we're going to get through everything together as a married couple. If you fall, I'm going to be there to pick you up. I'll protect you, as you would for me. We will face the future together, me and you." She smiles.

Dark Pit turns to Lucina and smiles back at her. He holds on to her hand tightly. They were warm. "...You're right…no matter what happens…we will be together through everything till the end. Till death do us both apart. I love you Lucina, my wife."

"I love you too Dark Pit, my husband."

The two shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight together now as husband and wife.


End file.
